warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Messages
Hidden Messages is an optional lore Quest introduced in Update 14 revolving around the original Mirage's fate, as players attempt to decipher the meaning behind a series of cryptic poems discovered from an ancient Orokin artifact. Completing this quest will provide the parts necessary to construct the Mirage Warframe. Walkthrough Hidden Messages In order to unlock this quest, the player must purchase the Hidden Message blueprint and craft it. Below are the requirements for crafting the item: *Oxium can be acquired by destroying Oxium Ospreys. *Argon Crystals can be found as a rare resource drop on any Orokin Void mission. *Orokin Ciphers are a newly introduced resource that can be found by successfully opening Orokin Vaults in Orokin Derelict missions. After the item is crafted, this quest will be unlocked -- Go to the Quest section of the Codex, select the quest, then click "Begin Quest" to start. Riddle One: Olympus Upon starting the quest, Ordis finds out that there are hidden transcriptions in the item you have just crafted. He will begin to recite the transcribed riddle along with his opinion on it. The riddle can be viewed again in the inbox. The answer to this riddle is Mount Olympus, which is known better in-game as Olympus, Mars. In Greek mythology, Mount Olympus, the highest mountain in Greece, was considered as the only place where the land scraps the sky -- At the same time, Mount Olympus is known as the home of the twelve Olympian gods of the ancient Greek world. Olympus Mons, which is located on Mars in real life, is also the second tallest mountain in the solar system. Interruption Olympus is an Exterminate mission set in an Infested Ship with their levels ranging from 25-35. Completing this mission will award Mirage helmet blueprint, which the player must craft in order to continue the quest. During the mission, the Lotus will send cryptic transmissions to the Tenno, which uncover clues to the War of the Sentients. The first transmission is received at the start of the mission. A little farther into the Extermination mission, once at a quarter of the enemies have been taken down, the Lotus will follow up with a second transmission It is apparent that the Lotus is seeing flashbacks from the War of the Sentients, an event first mentioned in the Excalibur/Excalibur Prime codex entries. Finally, once all Infested have been exterminated and the Tenno make their way to extraction, the Lotus will leave the Tenno with this message. This transmission tells the Tenno that, whomever fought the Sentients at the time, went against the Lotus' warnings and continued combating the threat. It seems that, despite her disadvantageous situation, she put up a very valiant effort. With this, the Tenno will be awarded the Mirage Helmet Blueprint. Riddle Two: Calypso Upon completing the Mirage Helmet, Ordis finds out that there is another hidden transcription on the helmet. He will begin to recite the transcribed riddle again, along with his opinion on it. The riddle can be viewed again in the inbox. The answer to this riddle is Calypso, Saturn. In Greek Mythology, Calypso was a nymph who is popularly remembered for her role in Homer's epic poem, Odyssey. It is said that Calypso enchanted her singing to trap the fabled Greek hero Odysseus in her island and make him her immortal husband -- Forcing Oddyseus to be separated from his wife, Penelope. Intervention Calypso is a Survival mission set in an Infested Ship with their level ranging from 25-35. Completing this mission will award Mirage systems blueprint, which the player must craft in order to continue the quest. During the mission, again, The Lotus has recovered more of Mirage' void imprint, further telling Mirage's slow death. You will receive these transmissions from the Lotus at the start of the mission. Riddle Three: Charybdis As expected, upon crafting the Mirage systems, there is another hidden transcription on the systems. Ordis recites the transcribed riddle again, along with his comment on it. The riddle can be viewed again in the inbox. Currently, the riddle sent is bugged, as the transmission sent was the final poem instead of the third Riddle. Go to Charybdis, Sedna to continue this quest. Resolution The Tenno deploys back to Charybdis, Sedna to do a Hive Sabotage mission set in an Infested Ship, levels ranging from 30-40 while the Lotus continues to recover more imprints. As the Tenno destroys the first hive, the Lotus received more of Mirage's imprints from the ship, only to find out that she is dying from her valiant effort. Upon destroying the hives, the Lotus had managed to recover the very last blueprint of the now-extinct Tenno. Upon completing the mission and returning to your ship, you will be rewarded the Mirage chassis blueprint. The Lotus will immediately order you to forge the Mirage warframe. Epilogue Upon crafting the final piece of Mirage, Ordis reads out the last transcription on Mirage's chassis. After the chassis is built, you can obtain the Mirage Blueprint from the Market. Bugs *If the blueprints are rushed using Platinum, the game may not recognize the components as completed, and will not proceed to the next mission. Logging out and then logging back in can solve this. Category:Update 14 Category:Mirage Category:Quest Category:Lore Category:Hidden Messages